


【授翻/Dickjay】Spring Dreams and Summer Heat

by LeeZing



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Animal Traits, Bottom Jason, Dubious Anatomy, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nipple Torture, Omega Jason Todd
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 19:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19751953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeZing/pseuds/LeeZing
Summary: Jason错认了他热潮期的伴侣。虽然有点违背了他的意志，但是他还是爽到了。





	【授翻/Dickjay】Spring Dreams and Summer Heat

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Spring Dreams and Summer Heat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18882163) by [Adventine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adventine/pseuds/Adventine). 



> Rape/Non-con警告！非自愿性行为警告！黑化大哥警告！我不是开玩笑的！但是是不虐的一大缸肉！翅桶陌生人设定！动物特征设定！再次非常非常认真地疯狂警告！要是踩雷了还点进去我不背锅！！！！！！！

“Jason.”

Artemis的不快在他的骨头深处回响，而他必须得努力抑制住压平耳朵、弓起肩膀的冲动，这情有可原。他认得这个语气，这意思是要出事了，特别是这语气是直接冲他来的的时候，如果他不能想办法尽快换个话题，他就要挨一顿臭骂了。他偷偷瞥了瞥四周，试图寻找Bizarro的身影，想着或许能用他来转移一下注意力。他转过脸的时候刚好看到Bizarro的披风尾巴闪出了门。

干，这人想快的时候真的很快。

与此同时，Artemis注意到了他的东张西望，看起来非常不为所动。

“等你找完了逃避谈话的方法。”  
  
如果威吓能让他尽早逃离这番说教的话他一定已经把毛炸起来了。但他只是重重地往后一倒，举起双手表示投降。  
  
“我有可能贿赂你好快速无痛地了结这件事吗？”

Artemis一手放在胯上，皱起了眉。

“你快要到热潮期了。”  
  
是的。他很清楚。他的身体已经在给他发送信号了。这过程他妈烦死了，如果不用面对后果，他会快乐地能无视多久就无视多久。 

“而你还没为这次热潮找一个伴侣。” 

“我在找。”理论上找。脑内找。不过他不会告诉她这个的。

“如果我又放任你自己搞定，你就又会跟上次一样在房间里折磨自己。”

啊。这会他终于识趣地乖乖被骂了。 上一次热潮期的时候，他实在是太过拖拉，最后只能回到他的窝里，在痛苦和孤独中忍受热潮。Artemis尽了她最大的努力来帮助他，但是他们的适配度实在是不够高，导致她的努力并没有多大用处。如果不是Artemis具有压倒性力量的务实精神，接下来的几天会陷入彻底的尴尬。

他现在回想起来还是觉得有一点丢脸。

“有的时候你真的是个菜鸟，Jason.” 她叹道，但是她滑坐到他身边，将她的肩膀抵住他的。这是个安抚人心的姿势，他尽可能地贴近她的温暖。Artemis是只马型alpha，他则是只猫科；两种都不是喜欢抱抱的动物，但是这感觉还是……很好。特别是现在，在他的身体变得特别烦人的时候。

“来，我给你带了这个。”

她递过来一张印着日期和地址的黑色纸片。他不用看都知道这是什么。  
  
“你给我拿了一份邀请函。 去一个热潮派对。”连打铁声都比他的音调更有起伏。

“是的。”她眼神死地看着他，回答道，一模一样的毫无波澜。  
  
也不是说他完全拒绝和陌生人打炮，但是Jason知道她知道他有非常明确的倾向。他是个代表动物是omega野猫的六尺高的男人；这种混合奇怪到大部分人从一开始就不知道该怎么接近他。作为掠食者的部分会吸引很多倾向于轻柔温和的人，然而他的属性又会吸引那种更富控制欲和好斗的人。再加上他的体型，在最一开始的自我介绍过程中信号就会变得复杂难懂，这让约会在某种程度上成了他的噩梦。总的来说，他偏向于只和其他omega上床——他喜欢做上位，而且他喜欢掌握控制权。

（有时候他会思考能不能作出一些改变，或许他可以和alpha约会一段时间来消减一下他服从的冲动，但是他太忙了，再说要把时间和精力投入到探索性关系上这个念头，仅仅是想一想就已经让他精疲力尽。）  
  
“如果你找不到任何人，那你只不过是又回到原点而已，”Artemis明智地指出，“而如果这没用我甚至不会再用其他你不想要的建议来烦你了。”  
  
最后，不用再听长篇大论的保证让他接受了这笔交易。  
  
“不如你再也不要用这事来烦我了然后我们就达成共识了。我会试试的，只是因为你已经付了这破玩意的钱，但是如果我衣着整齐地回来了，我想要保留告诉你‘我告诉过你了’的权利，并由我自己来处理这件事。”

他们握了握手，手一分开，Artemis就果断地把他推下了沙发。

“现在去把东西收拾好，小家伙。邀请函附带一间给你预留了的房间，我不想你再因为无谓的拖延浪费掉一个机会。”  
  
他叹了口气，但是照做了。Alpha真他妈爱指手画脚。  
  
: : :  
  
派对的举办地点是一家叫“Idyllia”的酒吧，在他到达时人数已经颇为可观了。

店里昏暗凉爽，但是灯光还是亮得让人足以分辨出几个代表动物是鸟、兔子和蛇的，一大堆犬类和猫类，意外地还有几只珍稀动物也混杂其中。一只凤头鹦鹉颇为漂亮的冠羽在舞池上的几盏聚光灯中穿梭，而且他发誓后门那还有一只货真价实的科莫多巨蜥在和其他的爬行动物交往。灯光之外，他能听到房间里努力工作着的通风管道的稳定嗡嗡声，但是成熟的身体散发出的兴奋气味和费洛蒙依旧无处不在，仿佛低悬在穹顶上方的云。  
  
Jason, 理所当然地，做了他最擅长的事，就是往吧台走。他心知他需要几杯伏特加来让自己好过一点，如果没有酒让他放松，他估计只会藏在阴影里，向所有人投去愤怒的目光。

一个小时过去了，然后是两个小时， 几杯之后他发现他不那么介意呆在这里了。一个狐狸男孩和一个鹿女孩一起努力想把他弄上床，他们中的一个正在挠他的猫耳背后，感觉真他妈爽。他们应该会是一同度过热潮的有趣的伙伴，他正准备说出口，一具身体突然从后狠撞上他。

他咆哮着转过身，然后一双大大的、蓝得惊人的眼睛从地面的高度遇上了他的，之所以在那，估计是因为他们相撞，然后这人被弹开了。  
  
“抱歉，兄弟。我只是想——”  
  
“所以你跑这来了， ‘mega.” 

一只大手钳住了蓝眼睛的肩膀，然后他就被一个Jason只能形容为“傻大个”的人从地上给拎了起来。巨大的角盘曲在那人头上，是某种牛，在Jason特别想要一场下流暴力的性爱的时候，他会是Jason的选择，但是如果他没理解错，这个人只是个想要强迫omega的混账alpha罢了。  
  
随着一个他知道他待会多半要后悔的动作，他挤进牛和蓝眼睛中间，装出一副他妈的友好得不得了的样子。

“嘿兄弟，谢谢你照看我的朋友。他喝了几杯之后通常都笨手笨脚的。就让我接管他然后帮他醒醒酒，行吧？”  
  
阿蓝（Blue）飞快地明白了他的计划，他沉重地挂上Jason的肩膀，然后在其他人得以发表异议前，他们一同消失在人群中，逃到了门外。远离了视线范围，阿蓝从他醉醺醺的依靠中直起身子，对他露出一个微笑，笑得仿佛他摘下了星星。  
  
阿蓝开心得耳朵抖动不已，如果他有尾巴，Jason想它肯定会在快乐中疯狂地摇来摇去。  
  
犬类。典型的。

“下次你得小心点，伙计。我们omega总是需要提高警惕的，特别是牵涉到酒精的时候。”  
  
有什么东西快速地闪过了另一个男人的脸，但是太过短暂，Jason觉得他可能是眼花了。他妈的伏特加，他一边摇晃脑袋一边想。等他转回目光，一个不好意思的咧嘴笑和一个货真价实的酒窝从下方朝他闪闪地发着光，说真的，这人真是过于可爱了。Jason可以感觉到他身体里的掠食者发出了欣赏的低吼作为回复，正在一顿看起来秀色可餐、适于猎捕的零食面前来回踱步。难怪这人会被骚扰。  
  
“对，说到这个——”

门突然开了，一波喝多了的人潮水一般从他们身边涌过去。他们花了一点时间才找回对方，但是Jason认为危险应该已经过去了，他可以回去里面找等着他的鹿狐组合了。  
  
“这样，呃——”  
  
“Dick.” 那男人回答道，Jason噗的一声笑出来。  
  
“兄弟，真的？Dick?” 

“对，对，尽管笑吧，我都听过了，反正。”  
  
“好吧，那好吧，Dick. 我叫Jason. 我想吧里还有约的人在等我所以如果你没事了——”  
  
一只手突然抓住了他的手臂，惊讶之中Jason的思绪被打断了。  
  
哈。这真是……没想到。  
  
“不如我跟你一起回去然后我们可以亲热一下？”Dick认真地问，大大的狗狗眼透过厚厚的扇子一样的睫毛看向他，脸还红得漂亮。掠食者Jason咆哮着以示赞同，而且他感觉得到它尤其垂涎于将嘴放到这男人身上。  
  
天，他在Jason的阴茎上啜泣时一定很好看。  
  
“好啊，当然。听起来不错。”他绅士地把Dick圈进臂弯，他们一同穿过由费洛蒙组成的云雾，回到了Idyllia.  
  
: : :  
  
亲热是测试适配度的方法之一。看好不好亲你就知道好不好操。

他们在一个黑暗的角落里磨蹭着对方，Dick咬了他的嘴唇，而Jason只能说，他们很配。

“所以我的热潮期要到了，”当他们都在努力调整呼吸时，Jason说。Dick的瞳孔因这消息扩散了。“想帮我一起度过吗？”

Dick小鸡啄米般点头，有那么一瞬间看着像那种摇头娃娃。真的，真的太可爱了，如果Jason没觉得裤子紧得要命的话他会笑出来的。他转而选择用双手捧住Dick完美的脸蛋，在上面落下一个吻，只因为他可以这么做。

无需多言，他们如离弦之箭般冲出了酒吧。  
  
: : :  
  
Artemis给他要的套间十分宽敞，装潢优雅，但是Jason几乎没去留意，因为门都还没关好，Dick就已经在他身上了。手滑进了他的衬衫，拉扯他的乳头仿佛它们是给他定做的玩具，而Jason清楚在外人看来这一幕该有多淫荡，衣物因底下揉按挤压凸起的手充满暗示地泛起涟漪，他抵着Dick的肩膀和胯弓起身子发着抖。

天，他真的等不及要拥有这个人了。  
  
“衣服。”他努力地喘道，但是Dick不听，他把他翻了过来，隔着衬衫这一层脆弱的障碍舔他的乳头。他把它们双双舔得湿润而敏感时才停下来，他的注意力游移在两边之间，直到它们因快感而硬挺，在白色的布料底下站立起来。

“操，宝贝，”Dick说，通常Jason会因亲密称呼而咆哮，但是现在它们却戳到了他自己都不知道自己有的点，“你的胸口看起来真棒，都肿了，我才碰了你几下。”一根手指擦过了潮湿的布料，Jason咬住拳头好不发出丝毫声音。  
  
到最后，在难舍难分的情况下把自己剥光还挺艰难的，但是他们做到了，很快他们全身赤裸地倒在床上，下流地在彼此身上磨蹭。Jason可以感觉到一股滑液涌出他的阴道，谢天谢地他带了一根振动棒，因为他等不及让Dick在几轮之后把它用在他身上了。  
  
他已经可以预见这次热潮将会无与伦比。  
  
“Jason, Jason, 操……”Dick抵着他的肚脐呼唤他，滑下他的腹部，把脸正正地按进了他的下身，鼻子在他能碰到的每一寸皮肤上蹭来蹭去。  
  
“我想把你舔射，”他昏昏沉沉地嘟囔道，Jason因这想法呻吟起来。对，听起来不错。他的腿缓缓打开表示默许，但Dick仿佛抛弃了所有的羞涩，因他一把拉开他的腿，把他的胯抬高，好直接把嘴埋进他的阴道。  
  
如果刚刚他没觉得性奋，Dick保证了他现在是了。因为激动，他的肉缝没有完全闭合，但是正随意戳弄他的舌头甚至让它更加放松了。他在被有条不紊地折磨；舌头的每一下扫动都让他像块黄油一般软化，Dick还确保了用足够的强度和决心去虐待他侵占的每一寸。他的阴唇在这注意力下展开了，缓慢绽放成颤抖着的湿哒哒的一团糟，几乎再无力抵抗。等Dick伸平了舌头，把它尽可能深地滑进他，Jason从床上弓起身，呜咽着，用手盖住脸好保留那么一点尊严。更多爱液哗啦啦地从他体内喷涌出来，Dick自便了，啧啧作响地舔着仿佛这是他尝过最好吃的东西。  
  
等Dick爬上来吻他的时候，他的腿还在发抖。  
  
“让我再让你高潮一次，宝贝。我会让你爽疯的（blow your mind），我发誓。”  
  
是热潮期，Jason想，因为这样的不应期很不正常，即使是对他来说也。即使他仍能感受到上一次的余韵带来的刺痛，体内愈燃愈烈的火焰也在兴奋地噼啪作响，期待着再一次的高潮，于是他同意了，任由Dick为所欲为。  
  
Dick把他撑起来，让他倚着他的胸膛，头懒洋洋地靠上一侧肩膀，双腿大张，然后跟弹吉他似的玩起了他的阴蒂。随着Dick的手指顺滑地在他体内进进出出，唾液和他的天然润滑开辟了道路，咕啾咕啾的水声填满房间，这真是又下流又爽，爽得他根本没留意到Dick正在他的脖子上吸出一个又一个吻痕，在嘴能碰到的所有地方啃来啃去。

“这么敏感，宝贝。我等不及要进去了，操。我赌你里面肯定如梦似幻，又紧又棒，仿佛是为我量身定做的omega.”  
  
什么？  
  
但没等Jason问出口，Dick开始快速地打着圈拨弄他的阴蒂，Jason跟被电击了一样蜷起脚趾。更多声音逃了出来，他的嘴巴失控到了一种令人尴尬的地步，于是他采取了最恰当的下一步行动，他扯着Dick的头发把他拉上来吻他，好把呻吟声给藏起来。太爽了，天哪。当然了，他的伴侣回应了他，而有那么一秒钟，Jason非常享受被手指和舌头一同操开的感觉。  
  
他都不记得前戏有这么爽过。  
  
“我能操你吗，Jay?” 在他从第二次高潮中恢复过来的时候，Dick贴着他的嘴巴低语道。他的声音有点古怪，带着奇异的混响，但是爽过头的Jason根本没空去担心。一股饥渴的疼痛游过他的深处，在身体里放根老二听上去像个好主意，真的。下一回合他再当攻，就这样，他给自己找了个合理的借口。他点点头同意，任由Dick摆弄他，直到他翘起了屁股，小洞大开着敞向全世界。  
  
后入式（Doggy style）。真无聊，Jason想要偷偷抱怨，但随即Dick的小兄弟的头部抵住了他的小洞，在褶皱间滑动。他毫不怀疑Dick是在用他的滑液涂抹自己的阴茎，这个变态。也不是说他就好到哪里去了，因为他的身体，作为一个叛徒，正在兴奋地流着水帮忙。  
  
“想退出的话这是最后的机会了，甜心。”  
  
这人他妈在说啥。他可以感觉到他的伴侣顶着他的入口的硬挺正弹跳不已，他摇晃着屁股好感受多一些。“Dick你要是不把它放进来，我发誓我会——”  
  
他甚至都还没骂完，Dick就用一次顺利的冲刺插入了他。  
  
哦、哦，Jason的脑子卡壳了。  
  
好大。  
  
它的尺寸把Jason拉出了恍惚的状态。没有omega的阴茎会那么大。  
  
“等等，等下，怎么——啊！”他努力喘息道，但当他身体里的那根重重地推进去，刮蹭过他的内壁时，句子剩下的部分被从他的脑袋里撞了出去。  
  
“宝贝你真棒，”Dick在把整根埋入之后嘟囔道，他阴茎上的每一道隆起都拉扯着Jason体内的敏感点，让他在眼后炸开了烟花。然后他又进来了，Jason忍不住尖叫。他从没被这么操过，这下真的不妙了。  
  
“你、你、你不是——啊！——o-omega,” 他一边结结巴巴地道，一边努力利用床单的摩擦力，第一次失败了，然后第二次也。然而到这个地步，这已经几乎不是个疑问句了。他能感觉到问题的答案就跟个钻头似的打进他的身体。“你是——你是——！”

他顽强地尝试了最后一次，努力蹬向前，试图滚出Dick的掌控。这次他成功了，他离开了原本的位置，踉跄着站起身。爱液滑下他的大腿，但是没什么比得上Dick全身赤裸、蹲伏在他跟前的模样。他发红怒涨的阴茎挂在腿间，因Jason释放出来的东西在昏暗的灯下淫荡地反着光，而出于某些原因，即使在这狗屎情况下，Jason也有跪下把它舔干净的冲动。  
  
“Alpha.” 他指控道，但是他的怒火被体内突然窜出的性奋打断了。更多爱液滑下他的大腿，但是被他刻意地无视了。去他妈的结合冲动，他可不真的是只动物。  
  
酒吧里那个可爱又羞涩的人消失了，他现在看到的是一个目光算计、笑容饥渴的男人。他只比Jason矮上一点，但是他肌肉发达，敏捷有力。他的耳朵站立起来，充满警惕，做好了捕猎的准备，如果他迟来地，读懂了他的身体语言，Jason意识到他原本以为的大型家养犬估计是什么别的动物才对。  
  
“还是狼，如果我们是要摊牌的话。”Dick说道，他缓缓地向前逼近，Jason则完美倒映出他的每一步，渐渐移向房间的出口处。  
  
“就没打算早点告诉我？”他怒不可遏地反击道，但是现在对话只是声东击西的手段。他必须在Dick抓到他之前设法从前门离开。  
  
他不想被成结。  
  
他不想。  
  
“我想的，事实上。好几次。甚至在最后关头给了你机会。但是现在我已经没有办法回头了，Jay. 我刚刚尝到了你的滋味是有多么的完美，我不认为我能忍住不再来几口。在我看来，你能阻止我把你射到装不下的唯一方法就是跑得比我快。”又向前一步，沉重而充满保证意味。“而说实在的？我不觉得你真的想要这样。”  
  
Jason体内的omega垂涎于翻身取悦的欲望，但是那只豹猫则正相反，因为被耍、被背叛，它咆哮着，啐了一口。这也是他打算逃跑的那部分。他只需要Dick一个错误的动作，就能以迅雷不及掩耳之势离开这里。  
  
“你是要让我追你吗，Jay?” Dick低沉地咆哮，这声音在他的皮肤之下回荡，深入他的脊椎。Jason几乎嘶吼出声；让这杂种狗试试看。他可不会被一只只不过是有几颗牙和一个结的蠢狗吓到屈服。  
  
当他看见Dick的肌肉因准备动作而绷紧，他等待着，等待着，好了！  
  
Dick闪电般跃向前，但是Jason已经准备好了，以同样的快速扭身躲开。所有的门都锁上了，在他们进来的时候他就确保了这一点（蠢），但是他看到客厅有一扇开着的窗户，窗帘拉上了，在阵风之中翻飞。  
  
他绕过厨房的桌子，跃过沙发，扭转、闪躲，还顺便把一张小桌子给丢了出去。它正正砸中了Dick的胸口，差点让他摔倒，为他赢得了足够他跑向窗户、把它推开然后爬出去的时间。他快到了，他的手握上了窗户边缘，他只需要向前然后——！

一双手突然钳住了他的腰，猛力一拽把他拉回了公寓，他被扭向后方，贴上了Dick过于熟悉的身体。他正准备仰头撞断这头狼的鼻子，一张嘴合上他的脖子，然后用力一咬。就这样，他的身体因久违地被咬而瘫软下来，他无法反抗，甚至难以呼吸。  
  
“抓到你了。”Dick贴着他的脖子露出胜利的笑， 而Jason仍然因为被咬和为此得到的一波突如其来的肾上腺素头昏脑胀，毫不反抗地被丢回了房间，重又被摆回了对杂种而言omega最为传统的四肢着地的姿势。

Dick第二次进入他的感觉和第一次一样好，如果说有什么不一样，那就是他比原来要湿多了。操，操，操，他在脑子里大喊。然后Dick抓住了他的双臂，把它们拉向后方，直到他的脸被按进了床单，只能靠肩膀的顶端来支撑重量。任何形式的逃跑都被杜绝了。  
  
手臂被扭到后面之后，接下来的一次撞击的角度有了些微的不同，但是足够Jason知道Dick碰到了他的更深处，因为在Dick撞击到一圈他只在基础性教育中认识过的脆弱肌肉的时候，那里传来了一股微弱的疼痛。  
  
妈的。  
  
“找到你的子宫了，宝贝。天啊我没想到你会处到这个地步，但是妈的你的宫口都还是闭着的，操。”又一次撞击，那一圈屈服得又多了一点；Jason几乎能感觉到裹着Dick炙热的硬挺的那里正在变形。“不过很快就不了。我要把你打开得不能再打开为止。”Dick一边说一边更快地操他，描述着他的龟头是怎么把他身体的最后一丝抗拒击打成顺从的。

“不、不要——”  
  
“我要改变你。我要把你变成为我量身定做的东西。一旦你的通道打开，你就会把我吞得更深。你会成为我的，只是我的。”  
  
“知道在那之后会发生什么吗？我会直接射进你的里面，把我的精液全部放进去直到你变得又圆又涨。”他试图摇头表示拒绝，但同时也脸红得不行。“放一个孩子进去。可能两个。甚至可能一大群，因为在整个热潮期里我会一直在你里面成结，用我的种填满你直到你漏出来，除非有人闯进来然后把我敲晕，把我从你身上拉下来。”

Jason能在脑内看到这一幕画面。有人撞开了门，看到了问候他们的这幅景象；他，湿漉漉的，呼吸急促，身体和Dick的紧密相连，Dick还会跟打桩机一样从后面捣进他。他想啜泣，但一旦出了口，就变成了被顶出来的声声喘息。  
  
慢慢地他感觉到Dick的话在他体内变成了现实。疼痛在逐渐减弱，意思是他的子宫口已经完全打开、毫无防护，热潮也已经到达了顶峰。每一次Dick的阴茎从下方穿透他，快感便噼啪作响着沿他的脊椎而上再下到阴茎这么走一个来回，猛烈得他甚至无法思考。现在Dick的龟头下方的那道隆起总能蹭过他体内的新入口，而他在流口水，只想让那跳动着的长度永远这么碾进来。  
  
“宝贝，宝贝，操，我要射了。我要在你里面成结成得你都忘了你里面没有我是什么样的感觉。”Dick的冲刺变得更漫长、更坚定，几乎没有离开过他绞紧的甬道。有个结慢慢地出现在他的阴茎根部，慢慢地挤进Jason的身体，他的肉环也在每一次进入时尽自己最大的努力往它贪婪的嘴里再吞多一点。Dick就快要在他体内成结了，他会让Jason怀孕的；如果他没有那就是个奇迹了。  
  
“不、不、不要。拔出来，D-dick. 我不想——”Jason埋在床单里呜咽，但是即使他说着话的时候他的胯也还在追寻着Dick的，自己推动着迎接每一次暴力的进入。他不想要，但是他的身体已经失控了。他不能——  
  
在下一次撞击来临时Dick重重地咬着他的肩膀，那个结撑开了他，然后随着湿漉漉的一声被他的身体吞了进去。Dick的龟头撞到了他的子宫口，入口锁紧了它，Dick立刻在他里面爆发了。Jason尖叫，沸腾般的热度直接流进了他的身体，厚厚地覆上他里面，越来越深地涌进它能去到的每一个角落。这感觉太好了，哗啦作响地他所有秘处都被填满，而Dick还在断断续续地小小抽插着，仿佛是要把他的种紧紧塞进Jason里面，确保不剩下任何一点空间。

Jason的身体也没在帮忙，它急切地榨干他，饥渴地按摩着他每一寸弹跳着的长度，大口大口地引诱出被它包裹着的硬挺里的最后一滴液体。

这股压力和这个感觉实在是太超过了。  
  
Jason昏了过去。

: : :  
  
等他回归现实，在他睁眼的时候感觉到一股嗡嗡作响的快感正让他的血液缓慢升温，他看见的第一样东西就是缠着他的胸口的Dick, 他嘴上吸着他的乳头，手指则抚弄着阴蒂。

他知道这样是有问题的，但是他想不起来具体是什么问题了。  
  
“早，宝贝。”  
  
“发生了什——”他想问，但是当Dick毫不在意地换到另一边凸起时，这个问题迅速地转化为了一声呻吟。  
  
“我真他妈喜欢你的胸，Jay. 又大又结实，味道还很好。我赌等有奶了之后味道肯定会更好。”  
  
奶。这一个词就让Jason在几乎一瞬间含着Dick的手指湿了个透彻。  
  
“等到我让你怀孕，”不是“如果”，而是“等到”，“这俩甚至会变得更大，还会疼。不过我会帮你的。确保你在孩子出生之前就有了足够的经验。”

一条舌头故意戳弄着他的乳尖，然后是一下用力的啮咬。Dick不准他盖住尖叫声，禁锢着他的手好让他无从遮羞。

“早上我会给你挤奶，配上麦片一起吃。带一点奶去上班，或许吧。然后等我回到家我会一边操你一边再给你挤，把它当成零食然后上床睡觉。”  
  
Dick让Jason仰躺着，他的腿挂上他的肩膀、手臂则被按在头顶，他一边操他，一边告诉他他要对他做的所有事情。如果Jason有任何异议，他也已经神志不清到没法去介意了。他们又联结了，这次的时间更长，Jason的肚子因为Dick在他体内沉重地打着旋的释放鼓胀了起来。  
  
他们睡了一会，然后扫荡冰箱里能入口的东西，但是他们没操在一起的时间也就够做点这种事情了。总是有精液和爱液从Jason的小洞里流出来，而Dick只愿意用舔的来把他弄干净。因为Jason被教得很好，他会还人情，跪在Dick的大腿之间把他们两人释放出来的东西从他的身上舔掉。他们混在一起的味道令人上瘾，盐分和汗水和麝香混合在一起的味道。

但是唾液能帮上的忙也就到这了。等Jason决定他再也受不了黏黏糊糊的感觉了，他往浴缸走去，但Dick先把手指深深地勾进了他的阴道，阻止了他踏进浴缸里。  
  
“甜心，我接着你呢。”他柔声道，一边让他们两人沉下身子，一边摆弄着Jason好让他直接坐上他的大腿，胸口以下埋入水中，Dick的阴茎舒服地待在他火热的褶皱之间。  
  
“宝贝，你说我们这次要努力把自己搞干净的。”他虚弱地抗议道，即使同时他往后靠去，把舌头滑进Dick的嘴巴。他真的没在帮忙，他的屁股正小小的打着圈，而还没进入他的Dick的小兄弟自己，则在每一次擦过他过于高温的小洞时抽搐。  
  
“我们会的。很快，但是你的阴道一直在把我吸回去，甜心，看。我忍不住啊。”他们接吻，互相磨蹭，直到急迫感如同风暴般袭来。等他们互相挑逗够了，只需一下精准的冲刺便把Jason又一次穿在了Dick粗大的阴茎上，然后他们就又这么操了起来。

他大张着腿，脚推着浴缸壁，随着他的起伏水溅得整个浴室地板都是。水的深度足以让他感受不到重量，Dick则把握机会更快地上下颠动他。一只手滑上他的胸，他们现在真的在持续的照料下敏感过了头，Jason不得不提出抗议。  
  
“不要弄乳头，Dick. 好、好疼、疼。”

“但是宝贝，这里就跟你的其他地方一样脏（dirty）呀。”沾着肥皂泡的手指拧揉拉扯着他，同时他一次又一次地用Dick的那根穿透自己。在虐待之下他的乳晕颜色变深了，即使是最轻柔的触碰都让他酸痛不已。“得让它们干干净净健健康康的，你知道。”即使他呜咽着让他停下Dick也没有松手，抚弄撩拨着他的胸口，甚至在他高潮时都。在他们再一次联结时Dick舔掉了他的眼泪，随着他释放出来的每一股精液心满意足地嘟囔着。  
  
又一枚吻痕被吸上了Jason斑驳的喉咙，他最后一次看到的时候，他已经有了一圈了，从前到后地环绕他的脖子。  
  
没关系。他现在觉得这样很好看。


End file.
